That hides inside your dreams
by Lovdisa
Summary: "So you want me to go to a school made for Hecates grandchildren because you want to make sure an annoying wizard named Tom Riddle doesn't mess with the school and our world too much and at the same time I will need to supervise all the ghosts at the school and eventually send some of them back. That's the reason for doing this?"


**Hi, I am pretty new when it comes to fanfictions but I hope you will like it if you read it. I have gotten into crossovers with Percy Jackson and Harry Potter and Harry Potters world colliding. I got so many ideas while reading them but everyone was already taken so I decided to to do this story where I have gathered my ideas. You can see them as oneshots situations which connect because it's mostly major events. I have concentrated on the characters interactions and pretty obvious situations that will occur as the sorting or meeting a boggart. If you like some story where they concentrate in the adventures of Harry Potter when please don't read my story. I just want to invite you to my fantasy world and I try my best to describe it for you so you can enjoy it together with me. Let the journey begin (if you are still reading).**

 **/Lovdisa**

Harrys third year at Hogwarts was about to begin. He was excited and had a weird feeling about this year at the same time. But that didn't stop him from not being afraid of Sirius Black. Harry had already started to adapt the feeling that many wizards wanted to kill him no matter the cost. He had just started to discuss Hogsmeade then a short boy with dark hair and dark eyes came into the compartment. He made the impression of being emo with his black, tight jeans and a black t-shirt with the text "I am the son of Hades". On top of that he wore a skull ring that felt like a message to not mess with him.

"Hi. Can I sit here? It's full everywhere else."

"Of course. I'm Harry Potter. This is my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "

"I am Di Angelo. Nico Di Angelo."

* * *

"So you want me to go to a school made for Hecates grandchildren because you want to make sure an annoying wizard named Tom Riddle doesn't mess with the school and our world too much and at the same time I will need to supervise all the ghosts at he school and eventually send some of them back. That's the reason for doing this?" said Nico with a angry voice.

"Yes. But Tom Riddle also wants to mess with a wizard named Harry Potter and it would be disturbing for camp half blood if he succeed. That why I am sending you my son. As a bonus you won't need to do any paperwork concerning the underworld for a year."

Nico stared at his father with a annoyed face. After a while he sighed and said:

"Fine. I'll do it. Then should I go?"

"Oh I guess you need to hurry. The train that will take you to the school will depart soon. Oh, Hecate have blessed Hogwarts so that you can use magic when you are there. But only at Hogwarts, you can't practice magic outside the school."

"Gotcha. But will the headmaster know who I truly am?"

"Of course not. He will just know what you just had started a journey through the world in order to learn different kinds of magic. But there will be a person there who knows who you are. If I am correctly his name was…..Remus Lupin."

"Thanks dad. See you later."

Nico jumped into the shadows and left an uneasy Hades behind. Sure he trusted his son but he had a weak spot in his heart for him. It hurt to know what this journey may lead to for Nico. But then again it wasn't much he could do. He just had to trust that Nico was strong enough to not get broken down.

* * *

He found papers suddenly lying in his pocket concerning Potter and his own identity and backstory. Nico smiled. He always made sure to finish the job as fast as he could so he could get home to his boyfriend Will. But he secretly enjoyed his job. It made him think of other things at the moment and it was always satisfying to see the result of his job. Sometimes he even took his job more serious than his dad. Nico would make sure not to fail. Besides that could go wrong?

* * *

Everything could go wrong.

* * *

Dementorn at the train haven't scared Nico. He had experienced much worse things in Tartarus. Hugh, it wasn't exactly pleasant to remember that place again.

* * *

When Professor McGonagall was done talking to Hermione the four of them walked to the dining room. The sorting had just ended but the hat was still there. They haven't sorted the transfer student yet.

Dumbledore started the speech as soon as him, Ron, Hermione and Nico had sat down.

"Dear students. The school is a place meant to learn in but we don't get all our knowledge from the professors classes. We also learn from people in this school. We make friends, enemies and experience love, maybe for the first time. The time at school will never be forgotten. That's why we have taken a transfer student in this year. He is from America and had just begun his journey through the world. He will be in the third years class. Please give him a warm welcome and help him as much as you can. Can Di Angelo Nico come forth please?

Nico mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear while he walked to Dumbledore. The whole dining hall was applauding. Now the question was, which house would he get in?

* * *

Nico didn't like all the attention he got while he put on the sorting hat. He had read in his papers that something like this existed at Hogwarts. He felt the power of the hat while it was searching through his mind. He just wanted to make the hat stop but he didn't have the power to do so. After a few minutes the hat finally spoke.

"You are quite cunning but not enough to be a Slytherin."

"Shut up"

"You are indeed smart but you don't have the thirst for knowledge as a Rawenclaver would."

"Why should I get to know more about mine and mankinds history when it's only making you depressed?"

"You are loyal to your friends even while you were at the darkest place at earth, you will hold your promise to your last breath, but you are lacking in honesty so you are not a Hufflepuff."

"Hmph."

" You need to be brave to be loyal, to offer yourself as a sacrifice. Ah yes you are a GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd was silent. Everyone stared at Nico. A few clapped their hands but the contrast to absolute silence and a pair of clapping hands made it even more spooky. Nico awkwardly took of the hat and was half running to the Gryffindor table. Exactly that happened to make the mode change completely in a minute?

* * *

Harry was surprised when the sorting hat began to spoke. It usually never said a thing out aloud but now it spoke out loud and clear.

"You are quite cunning but not enough to be a Slytherin." Everyone started chatting when the hat began to talk. Why would it speak now? That is something new. Does that mean that the transfer student is special in some way?

"You are indeed smart but you don't have the thirst for knowledge as a Rawenclaver would." Makes that him a more dangerous enemy or a better ally? Harry couldn't help but to think like that. After all many people were after his life. He knew what a new friend could stab him in the back at any moment. That is why he chose his friends carefully so that he wouldn't need to endure the pain of losing a dear friend.

"You are loyal to your friends even while you were at the darkest place at earth, you will hold your promise to your last breath, but you are lacking in honesty so you are not a Hufflepuff."

Is he not honest to himself or to his friends? But seriously, loyal, cunning and smart. Can he even get better? That did the hat mean with "while you were at the darkest place at earth"? The last breath thing weren't normal either. It sounds like he has been through some life threatening situations. That made him wonder if they would get along. Harry have been through some life threatening stuff too so they at least ad some things in common.

" You need to be brave to be loyal, to offer yourself as a sacrifice. Ah yes you are a GRYFFINDOR!"

Sacrifice? Offer himself as a sacrifice? Wow okay now it's obvious that he has been through some scary stuff. But he were still loyal to his case. That meant that he were a good guy. Right? Everyone was quiet, shocked by that the sorting hat said. A few gryffindors clapped their hands but they went quiet when they noticed that no one were clapping with them. Exactly who were Nico Di Angelo?


End file.
